


Je t'aime mélancolie

by bfcure



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apathy, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Она не курит. Но пальцы почти постоянно в небольших ожогах.





	Je t'aime mélancolie

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Горетобер 26.10.2020 — Самотравмирование.
> 
> Немного пафоса; автор хотел поиграть в Хулио Кортасара и получил предсказуемый результат — автор 0, Хулио Кортасар 1.
> 
> Не будьте, как героиня истории — обратитесь за помощью.

_Quand tout est gris, la peine est mon amie._  
_Un long suicide acide, je t’aime mélancolie._  
_Sentiment qui me mène à l’infini,_  
_Mélange du pire, de mon désir, je t’aime mélancolie._

Mylène Farmer, “Je t’aime mélancolie” 

  
Курить теперь не модно. В тренде здоровый образ жизни; сахар, сливочное масло и жареное мясо объявлены врагами рода человеческого. 

Собственно, она не курит. Но пальцы почти постоянно в небольших ожогах.

Обычно она покупает тонкие сигареты — любые — чтобы эти ожоги были не так заметны. Иногда, когда ей хочется, чтобы боль прошила тело от макушки до пяток, она просит на кассе «Уинстон». Сигары подошли бы лучше, но они дорогие, а у неё в принципе низкий болевой порог.

Прижимая к коже горящую сигарету, она словно мантру бормочет случайный набор французских слов. Peut-être. L’ombre. L’âme. Mélancolie. Ей просто нравится, как они звучат. Если бы она вдруг оказалась в Париже, то объяснялась бы с окружающими на английском. Или на русском матерном, в зависимости от обстоятельств.

Конечно, в Париж она не попадёт. У неё нет ни загранпаспорта, ни денег. Границы закрыты из-за пандемии. Эти три факта, по большому счёту, не вызывают ни злости, ни сожаления. Жизнь в пятиэтажке с крошащимися от старости кирпичными стенами её более чем устраивает. О богатстве она не мечтает. О романтических ужинах и банальных завтраках вдвоём тоже. El amor, l’amour, die Liebe… Знание, как одно ёмкое слово произносится на всех языках мира, не гарантирует, что та самая любовь придёт и останется, раскрасит жизнь в яркие цвета.

Она вытряхивает из пачки очередную сигарету. Заказчик рекламного текста про канализационные трубы нового поколения подождёт.

А пока боль напомнит ей: «Ты ещё здесь. Ты существуешь». 


End file.
